Ami Onuki
Ami Onuki is one of the members with Yumi Yoshimura and the deuteragonist of the series. She is voiced by Janice Kawaye. Appearance She has cerise hair tied up into space buns. She also mainly wears a pale yellow flower at the bottom of her right bun. She favors the pop of bubblegum and wears a go-go dress that has a yellow and yellow shirt part and a yellow and pink skirt, also carrying a daisy in her hair, a white watch and a right wrist and a red bracelet on her left wrist, and white knee-high go-go boots. When she is competing with villains, Ami magically transforms her outfit into a battle uniform, which she wears a yellow tanktop with a black horizontal stripe in the middle, white pantyhose and black Mary Jane shoes. For sleepwear, Ami wears a pink sleeved nightgown with a flower in the middle. For the swimsuit, Ami wears a light blue bikini with a yellow heart and a flip-flop olives. She previously had a lime green ribbon with her flower patterns on it, which was eaten by a shark in "Surf's Up", while she and Yumi got lost in the ocean because they were bad at surfing. For ninja wear, Ami wears a lavender ninja outfit with a lavender balaclava. For Magician assistant outfit, she wears a light blue hairband, light blue swimsuit and gold pumps. In "Secret Origin" and the flashback from "Super Zero", as a kid, she wore her hair in pigtails, and a black long sleeve shirt, a white flounced skirt, white socks and black Mary Janes shoes. In the pilot, she had more desaturated hair that was also more of a shade of red, two flowers (that were a darker shade of yellow), a long-sleeved mulberry shirt with a cerise button, a white collar and circular puffy sleeves on top of its long sleeves which have white tips at the end, a dark cerise tank top with a heart on it, long pink pants that have heart patterns, and mulberry and cerise boots. In some shots, she has ponytails instead, accompanied by gold-colored beads. In the Holiday Countdown app, She has cerise hair with a santa hat. She wears a yellow shirt, a pink and yellow skirt, a white watch, a red bracelet and white knee-high go-go boots. Personality As the optimist, Ami always looks on the bright side of things and finds a solution to every situation (being two years older, yet acting less mature than Yumi). She loves rainbows, bunnies, sparkles, and anything else typically girly, which is the opposite of Yumi. In the pilot, she was depicted being less comical. Special abilities Ami can play her drums with her bare feet, as seen in both "Ami Goes Bad" and "Mean Machine". Ami can crush a handheld gaming device with her hand as seen in The Legend of Mei Pie. She is also a ninja like Yumi, though not as skillful or as Yumi (which leads to her ultimate demise later). Ami can also throw things far away as seen in "Gridiron Maidens", due to always pounding on the drums. Notes & Trivia *Like Yumi, Ami is not voiced by her real-life counterpart in the Japanese dub despite being modeled after her. *Ami has the same voice like Jenny Wakeman (XJ9) from Nickelodeon's TV series "My Life as a Teenage Robot", because they are both voiced by Janice Kawaye. *Ami also resembles Princess Bubblegum from "Adventure Time" on Cartoon Network and Cream the Rabbit from SEGA's video game series "Sonic the Hedgehog", due to her having the same related shirt like Cream's and the pink hair that matches Princess Bubblegum Category:Anime-animated characters Category:PUFFY members Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Beautifuls Category:16 year olds Category:Females